tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 5
The fifth season of the television series aired in 1998. The twenty-six episodes were narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and Alec Baldwin in the US. Episodes # Cranky Bugs - Cranky causes trouble for Thomas and Percy. # Horrid Lorry - Three horrid lorries start taking over the engines' work. # A Better View for Gordon - Gordon complains about the plainness of Kirk Ronan station. # Lady Hatt's Birthday Party - The Fat Controller urgently needs to get to Lady Hatt's birthday party. # James and the Trouble with Trees - James is careless around some trees. # Gordon and the Gremlin - "Gremlins" start causing problems for Gordon when Dowager Hatt visits. # Bye George! - George causes grief for Thomas, Duck, and Gordon. # Baa! - Percy meets a ram, who manages to help out when a station is trashed. # Put Upon Percy - Percy complains about getting dirty and gets into a predicament in the mines. # Toby and the Flood - Toby gets in a dangerous position when a dam bursts. # Haunted Henry - Edward spooks Henry with a tale of a mysterious ghost. # Double Teething Troubles - Derek, a malfunctioning Diesel, causes more trouble than he's worth for Bill and Ben. # Stepney Gets Lost - Stepney gets lost on the way home. # Toby's Discovery - Toby goes exploring and makes several odd discoveries. # Something in the Air - Henry ignores Thomas' warnings about a dangerous line. # Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach - Thomas and Percy save an old coach from scrap. # Thomas and the Rumours - When Harold is chosen to take a special visitor around Sodor, the engines fear they will be replaced. # Oliver's Find - Oliver makes an amazing find on an old branch whilst taking the mail. # Happy Ever After - Percy makes a "good luck package" for Mrs. Kyndley's daughter's wedding. # Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday - The Fat Controller goes on holiday. # A Surprise for Percy/A Big Surprise For Percy - Percy moans about his work in the mines, but he's in for a surprise. # Make Someone Happy - James tries to think of others and takes Mrs. Kyndley on a "mystery tour". # Busy Going Backwards - Toad wants to go forwards for a change. # Duncan Gets Spooked - Rusty tells Duncan a ghost story. # Rusty and the Boulder - Thumper causes chaos when he dislodges a boulder. # Snow - Rusty tells Thomas about snow and how Skarloey managed to survive it. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Stepney * BoCo * Mavis * Skarloey * Rheneas * Duncan * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * Terence * Bertie * Harold * George * Caroline * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Jem Cole * Mrs. Kyndley * Farmer Trotter (not named) * Peter Sam (does not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * Donald (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * S. C. Ruffey (cameo) * Douglas (music video cameo) * Diesel (music video cameo) * Daisy (music video cameo) * The Diesel (music video cameo) * Sir Handel (music video cameo) * Duke (music video cameo) * Bulstrode (music video cameo) * Dilly (music video cameo) Characters introduced * Cranky * Old Slow Coach * The Horrid Lorries * Old Bailey * Dowager Hatt * Derek (not named) * 'Arry (not named) * Bert (does not speak) * The Ghost Engine (does not speak) * Bertram (does not speak) * Butch (does not speak) * Thumper (does not speak) * Tiger Moth (does not speak) Trivia * This is the first season not to have any episodes based on Railway Series stories. * Michael Angelis wasn't credited in the opening titles. * This was Alec Baldwin's first season as narrator. * This was Britt Allcroft's final season as producer. * Because Shining Time Station was cancelled, this was the first season not to be seen on said show. * This is the only season not to show Edward's sad face. Category:Television Series